1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method of measuring and analyzing the deformation of deformable bodies which includes a source of an electromagnetic or acoustical signal emitted from a deformable body which can be received and analyzed so that the signal can be analyzed when the body is in a reference state with the signal being subsequently analyzed when the body is undergoing or has undergone deformation with the reference state signal and deformation state signal being compared and analyzed to provide significant information with respect to various characteristics of the body.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
All of the prior art cited in the parent applications is made of record herein by reference thereto as is the prior knowledge discussed in the specification in the parent applications.